sgfafandomcom-20200214-history
Marc Henderson
| cityofbirth = Helena Point | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder | currentclub = HP Rangers (manager) | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1990-1997 | youthclubs = HP Rangers | years = 1997-2012 1997-1999 2012-2017 | clubs = HP Rangers → HP Rangers II Swifton Athletic | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2001-2013 | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = 14 (3) | manageryears = 2019- | managerclubs = HP Rangers }} Marc Robert Henderson (born January 4, 1980) is a Gregorian football manager and former player who played as an attacking midfielder for Helena Point Rangers and Swifton Athletic, as well as representing his country with the St. Gregory national team. He is currently the manager of Helena Point Rangers, after agreeing to return to his former club in June 2019. Born in Helena Point, Henderson was among the first group of youth players to join the fledgling Rangers side upon their formation in 1990, and he would go on to enjoy a long spell with his home club before spending the final five years of his career in Swifton, helping that club earn promotion back to League A. Playing career Helena Point Rangers Henderson joined the Rangers Reserves and Academy program at age 10 and played his way up through the youth ranks at the club before making his senior debut early in the 1998-99 League A season just before his 19th birthday. The following season, Henderson was promoted to the first team full-time and he appeared in 22 of Rangers' 30 league fixtures, starting in 13 of them. Henderson continued to make a name for himself during the 2000-01 season, most notably the 2000-01 SGFA Cup campaign during which he scored four goals, including one in the the final as Rangers defeated Winston Beach for their first major trophy. Swifton Athletic On November 20, 2015, Henderson scored his first hat-trick for Swifton Athletic in a 6-2 home win over Highlanders. It was the fifth hat-trick of his career and his first since 2006. Athletic would go on to qualify for the promotion playoffs at the end of the season, where they defeated Union Town on penalties to earn promotion to League A. Henderson scored in the 2016 SGFA Cup Final four days later, on May 28, against Bonneville United to level the scores at 1-1, however United went on to win the match 4-1. Prior to the 2016-17 League A season, Henderson announced he would retire from professional football at the end of the season. He scored his only goal of the season on April 17, 2017, leveling the scores in the dying seconds of stoppage time to earn a 1-1 draw with FC Chapman. Henderson's final professional game would be on May 20, 2017, when he came on as a substitute in the 77th minute of the League A season finale against Midland International. Managerial career Henderson, who had not held a management or assistant position at a professional club since his retirement from playing, was nevertheless a popular candidate for the vacant Rangers job following rumors toward the end of 2018-19 that Tal Rubin would be stepping down. Sure enough, Rubin resigned at the end of the season. Just twelve days later, after a brief negotiation, Henderson agreed to become Rangers' new manager on June 24, 2019. Category:Manager pages Category:Helena Point Rangers F.C. managers Category:Player pages Category:Swifton Athletic Club players Category:Helena Point Rangers F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:Retired players Category:People from Helena Point